


When Words Lack Meaning

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Aziraphale wants to tell Crowley how good he is, but he ends up showing him instead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Name That Author Round Six





	When Words Lack Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author round 6 (after dark) in the GO Events Discord! The prompt was, "No conversation's a good place to start... I wanna speak in tongues." Thanks to @Sk3tch for the title!

"Get on the bed, darling."

It's the particular tone he takes when he means business, and Crowley knows it. He gets on the bed.

"Now," Aziraphale says, rolling up his sleeves as Crowley, nude already, arranges himself amongst the pillows. "If you're amenable, dear, I'd rather you didn't speak for a bit. I'd prefer not to gag you; I do so love hearing your noises."

Crowley sucks in a breath. "Yeah, I can do that. Tap out if I need to?"

"Of course."

Aziraphale spreads Crowley's legs, pushes them up so he's nearly bent in half—he knows Crowley can take it, ridiculous, flexible thing that he is—and touches the tip of his tongue to Crowley's entrance. Crowley jerks under it but doesn't say a thing.

"That's lovely," Aziraphale says, right there where Crowley will feel the vibrations. "You're so responsive. Do you like this?"

Crowley opens his mouth, clenches his lips shut when he thinks better of it, and nods once. A bit mean of Aziraphale to ask him a direct question, perhaps, but he did make it a yes or no. As a reward, he kisses the furled pucker.

"Beautiful." Aziraphale runs his tongue over it. Crowley whines and tries to push into Aziraphale's mouth, but Aziraphale holds him firm. "And so eager. So good for me."

A protesting sound escapes Crowley, even as he lets himself go limp under Aziraphale's touch. Aziraphale nips his inner thigh. "None of that. You very much are."

He keeps teasing Crowley with lips and tongue, with soft words of how precious Crowley is to him, how wonderful a creature.

"But saying so isn't enough, I think," Aziraphale says. "I know you want to argue the point." Crowley grimaces in a way that Aziraphale takes to mean _you're not wrong_. "Very well. Let me _show_ you."

With that, he dives right in, tongue penetrating Crowley's entrance. 

This is the true language of his devotion—no spoken words can compare to his hands parting Crowley's thighs, to the musky taste of Crowley on his tongue. To his own cock, hanging heavy between his legs, and Crowley's, growing harder the longer this goes on. Worship with mouths, yes, and the rest of the body besides.

"Ah—ah—"

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley's thigh as a reminder to keep the sounds from resolving into _Aziraphale_ or _angel_. He thrusts his tongue inside, then withdraws as Crowley rolls his hips forward, and keeps working him over until Crowley spills onto his stomach and folded-over legs. Crowley sighs but doesn't speak, not until Aziraphale taps his hip.

"Do you believe me now?" Aziraphale lowers Crowley's legs to the mattress and caresses the bare skin. "You're extraordinary. The best thing that ever happened to me."

"You, too, y'know?" Crowley snuggles into his arms, as needy for his touch as he always is when he comes down. "The best."

"Mmmm." Something to unpack another day, perhaps. For now, he just kisses Crowley and holds on to him a little tighter.


End file.
